UNA MANERA DE DECIR ¡TE AMO!
by Gazziero-Gumi
Summary: [Secuencia de Oneshots creados por distintas autoras] Existen muchas formas de decir "Te amo", pero sólo nuestros queridos personajes lo hacen de una manera increíble.


**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO NOS PERTENECE, ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO ESCRITO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

_Este fanfic es escrito por el Gazziero-Gumi para conmemorar el día en que logramos más de cien participantes, y bueno, porque todas amamos la serie y queremos participar en el fandom unidas._

_Si quieres unirte sólo agrega a Claudia Gazziero a facebook, ella te agregará en seguida al Gazziero-Gumi, un grupo privado en facebook en el cual puedes compartir y amar a tus personajes libremente. ¡Te esperamos! El perfil de Claudia está en este profile._

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**CADA CHICA DEL GUMI ESCRIBIRÁ UN CAPÍTULO DE SU PAREJA FAVORITA, POR LO CUAL EN ESTE FIC HABRÁN CAPÍTULOS DE TODAS LAS PAREJAS.**

**CADA CAPÍTULO ES INDEPENDIENTE DE LOS DEMÁS, NO ESTÁN HILADOS ENTRE SÍ: SON DRABBLES, VIÑETAS Y ONESHOTS INDEPENDIENTES.**

**¡ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTEN!**

**¡LAS ESPERAMOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

"El amor es dificil de expresar. Probablemente las palabras "te amo" sean las palabras que más nos cuesta decir por primera vez. Esto también vale para nuestros personajes, quienes tendrán el complicado desafío de declarar sus sentimientos a esa persona especial.

**UNA FORMA DE DECIR "TE AMO"**

**Por Gazziero-Gumi**

**CAPÍTULO 1: Sele de la Luna**

**Pareja: Kenshin y Kaoru**

**Te quiero, no solo eso. Te amo**

Ella estaba ahí, tan bonita, tan serena….

—¡Yahiko! ¡Deja de holgazanear y ponte a entrenar!

—¡Deja de gritar, feita! — Gritó Yahiko haciéndola enfurecer como de costumbre.

Bueno, quizá no tan serena, pero sí muy bonita.

_"Después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas que hemos vivido juntos, siento que ya no puedo perder más tiempo. Ciertamente no estoy volviéndome más joven y ella ciertamente se está volviendo cada vez más hermosa y miedo. Sé que ella me aprecia pero no sé si yo sea la persona adecuada para ella. Mi pasado me condena. Todavía siento que la sangre que tengo en las manos no se va. Seguramente nunca lo haga, pero…."_

—Kenshin ¿Qué haces ahí? Estás dejando transparente las sábanas de tanto fregarlas. —Kaoru le preguntó curiosa y divertida.

—¿Oro?

— Nada de oro. No tenemos demasiadas, deberíamos cuidarlas —le reprochó conteniendo la risa al verlo tan disperso.

—Lo siento, Kaoru-dono.

—Descuida… Oye, después del entrenamiento voy a salir un momento. Tal vez no llegue a almorzar.

Eso le pareció extraño. Ella no era de salir a menos que fuera para hacer las compras o para ir a entrenar y por lo que ella acababa de decir, su salida no implicaba ninguna de las dos opciones mencionadas. Frunció el ceño molesto cuando ella se dio vuelta, no le gustaba nada que saliera sola y menos que saliera sin decirle a dónde. Suspiró cansado.

_"Cielos, no puedo hacer nada. Si le digo, se pondrá furiosa por haberla cuestionado"_

—De acuerdo, Kaoru-dono.

Con un nudo en el estómago, Kenshin continuó con sus deberes del hogar, cual ama de casa devota; cuando fue la hora de salida, muy sigilosamente y utilizando su habilidad adquirida años atrás, comenzó a seguirla.

Y con cada paso que daba, su estómago y su corazón comenzaron a jugar con su cuerpo. Se ponía nervioso al imaginar que Kaoru podría encontrarse con algún joven para secuestrarla, o peor aún, cortejarla y separarla de su lado. Su estómago estaba hecho nudos y se sentía descompuesto.

No.

Él no tenía ningún derecho de pensar así pero… simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Después de creerla muerta, simplemente ya no quería apartarse de su lado. Ya no podía verla con otros ojos, después de esa situación tan al límite y tan extrema sabía que no sólo era un apego, agradecimiento o cariño. Tenía otro nombre y uno muy específico, aún así temía decirlo, inclusive en la intimidad de su mente.

_"Kaoru-dono, ¿a dónde vas?" _

El tiempo había pasado y el _Jinchu_ de Enishi había quedado muy atrás. Cuando volvieron de esa isla remota Kaoru no se apartó ni un momento de su lado, sólo lo hacía para dormir e inclusive ahí, Kenshin sentía que no podía descansar y se metía a hurtadillas a su habitación y cuidaba de ella como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Pero el tiempo pasó y Kenshin volvió a ser el de antes y la distancia entre ellos volvió a crecer.

Ahora ambos, a pesar del tiempo juntos actuaban como simples amigos e incluso a veces parecían inquilino y propietaria. Una relación que él sabía que molestaba a Kaoru, pero lamentablemente a veces no podía evitar mantenerse alejado. Todavía, inclusive en el presente, él se culpaba del calvario que Kaoru sufrió a manos de su excuñado.

Finalmente, Kenshin observó a Kaoru detenerse a las orillas del río y vio cómo acomodaba una manta y se ponía cómoda en ella mirando disimuladamente a su alrededor.

Suspiró aliviado al ver que Kaoru simplemente parecía haber salido a despejar su mente.

Cuando…

Un joven muy guapo de cabello castaño y aparentemente ojos claros se acercó cargando una canasta de mimbre y hacia donde estaba Kaoru sentada.

Los celos que antes estaban torturándolo, simplemente ahora lo estaban consumiendo vivo. Y sin saberlo, sus ojos pacíficos violáceos, comenzaban a tomar una tonalidad dorada muy peligrosa.

Podía escuchar a lo lejos, el murmullo de su conversación y sin pensarlo su mano se posó en su Sakabatou.

_"Kaoru"._

—Muy buenos días, señorita Kaoru. —Escuchó decir al joven, pudo notar la sonrisa en su voz.

—Buenos días, joven Ryo —Saludó cordial y amable. Y mientras se saludaban, Ryo comenzaba a sacar las cosas que traía en su canasta. Parecía un día de campo.

Kenshin ya no resistía los deseos de borrar la sonrisa del rostro de ese tal Ryo, pero se contuvo y observó por unos momentos más sin hacer el menor ruido desde el árbol en el que se encontraba. Aunque lentamente, las aves comenzaban a volar de ese lugar ya que no soportaban la presión de la sola presencia del _rurouni._

Llegó un momento en el que perdió el hilo de la conversación y la noción del tiempo al ver como Kaoru degustaba cada platillo y delicias dulces. Se veía muy feliz y él se irritaba cada vez más.

Y cuando Ryo sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo, fue allí en donde Battousai hizo su aparición.

No había dudas, si no actuaba pronto, la perdería. Lo sabía.

Y si ella tan solo le diera una oportunidad, tan solo una… haría hasta lo imposible para hacerla feliz. Ya no lo ocultaría más. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y si seguía sumido en sus culpas, nunca podría ser feliz y ella era su felicidad.

Avanzó con velocidad hasta donde ellos estaban y con voz clara y ronca dejó todas las formalidades.

—Kaoru ¿Qué haces aquí?—

Kaoru dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz y más llamarla sin ningún honorífico. Solo había escuchado esa voz y ese tono en muy pocas ocasiones y nada bueno salía de ello.

—¡Kenshin! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te seguí —dijo cínicamente y mirándola fijamente. Kaoru lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Fue lo único que atinó a decir. Estaba confundida por el enojo de Kenshin.

—Estaba preocupado por ti.

Si Kaoru estaba confundida, Ryo estaba de piedra al ver al Battousai todo erguido y furibundo delante de ellos. Y sí, ¡claro que sabía quién era! Kaoru ya se lo había nombrado antes.

—¿Pero estoy bien? No te preocupes, Yahiko debe estar esperándote para almorzar, ve tranquilo Kenshin —dijo sin saber que irritaría a Kenshin mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

Sin importar la mirada aterrada e incrédula del tal Ryo, tomó a Kaoru de la cintura y de un salto salió de allí dejando las cosas de Kaoru regadas a la orilla del río.

—¡¿Qué haces, Kenshin?!

—Ésta es la única manera… —murmuró continuando su camino.

De repente se detuvo, y Kaoru aprovechó para soltarse de su agarre y preguntar.

—¿Es la única manera de qué?

Y sin esperar un segundo más la besó.

—Te quiero, Kaoru. Y no sólo eso, te amo.

—¿Qué? —pregunta atontada por el beso.

—Te amo, no quiero que te cases con él.

—¿Qué? —Volvió a preguntar, no entendía nada. De pronto, Kenshin después de más de dos años de convivencia y de la nada le decía que la amaba… Ella simplemente no lo comprendía, aunque su corazón se llenaba de felicidad.

—No te cases con él —le imploró, su mirada fundiéndose con el violeta y el dorado.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—De ese tal Ryo. No quiero que te cases con él. Cásate conmigo, aunque no hay mucho qu..

Kaoru lo interrumpió, esta vez con un beso.

—Sí.

—¿Sí? ¿Así sin más?

—Así sin más. Kenshin sólo me casaría contigo.

—Pero y él…

—Es un amigo de la infancia y su madre era la mejor amiga de la mía.

—Pero el anillo que…

—Su madre se lo dio antes de morir para que me lo entregara, pertenecía a mi madre.

—Yo pensé…

—Creo que todo el mundo lo pensó, no sólo tú estabas escondido espiando —dijo con una pequeña vena en su cien, y señalando a todos sus amigos que empezaban a salir de sus escondites.

_¡Felicidades!_ Se escuchaba por detrás. Y el rostro de Kenshin se empezaba a camuflar con su cabello.

—Lo lamento, no debí espiar. Dejé que los celos me dominaran.

—Está bien.

—Aún así, ¿te casarás conmigo?

—Por supuesto que sí, baka.

—¡Kaoru-dono!

—Oh, por favor… ya no sigas con eso del _dono._

—Hai…

—Volvamos a casa.

Y tomados de la mano, ambos fueron de regreso al dojo con sus mejillas coloradas y sus amigos alentándolos por detrás.

**Fin**

* * *

Bueno, gente bella. Esta es mi pequeña contribución para este bello grupo. Ojalá sea de su agrado y disfruten la lectura. Muchos besos….

* * *

_Publicación: 26/02/2014_


End file.
